Big Time Rush: Yugioh edition
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yugi, Malik, Joey, and Ryou movedto L.A. to persue their dreams of singing. they are now known s Big Time Rush, but what happens when Ryou's brother shows up with some of his 'interesting' friends. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I got this new idea out of the blue. Well I was watching big time rush and I had just got finish reading another fic about Yugi, so all I could think about was him, so I decided to give this a try.

I do not own Yugioh

Just so you know 

Yugi= Logan

Joey= Kendal

Royu= James

Malik= Carlos

Well I think it should be that way, but if you want it differently review and I might change it. And they are not the big time rush boys they only sing like them okay? Lol enjoy.

Yugi was dancing his heart out on stage in Times Square. Along with Joey, Ryou, and Malik. It was there first time preforming here and it was completely awesome! They did almost all of their songs including their new one, "Worldwide", now it was time for Yugi and Ryou to do their flip and Yugi was nervous he didn't want to fall on his head, even if they practiced it thousands of times.

Joey- "It's your life so you gotta live it big time" He jumped up and flipped in the air, 'Yes I did it!' he thought to himself as they continued to dance.

They had all four moved to L.A about a year ago to peruse their dream being singers, and they had done it. They were now known as Big Time Rush, a name they had took forever to decide on. The original name was Jonas but their manager did not approve of it so they had to start all over again and choose a different one. Now they are really glad they chose the one they did.

"Okay guys, how are ya doing tonight?" Joey shouted into his microphone. The crowd cheered in response and started chanting 'Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush.' "Okay, Okay guys we get it! Okay tonight we are going to treat you with one of our favorite songs" Yugi said with the rest of them nodding.

They all got into their positions and the music started.

"Okay one, two, and three, Let's go!" they all shouted.

_Oh, Uh, Oh, Oh, Uh, Oh _

_Hey Yea_

_Ah, Oh, Uh, Oh, Oh, Uh, Oh_

_Yea Yea_

Joey_-When everyday feels like the other  
>and everywhere looks just the same<br>when every dream seems like forever  
>and you're a face without a name<br>_

Ryou_-maybe now is our best chance  
>to finally get it right<br>cause if the world is an apple  
>then it's time to take a bite<em>

All_-someday it will come together  
>someday we will work it out<br>i know we can turn it up all the way  
>(cause this is our someday)<br>someday is what we make it  
>someday is like here and now<br>Why Wait? (Why wait?) Why wait?  
>cause this is our someday<em>

_oh oh oh oh oh (2x)_

Yugi_-we all have times, times we wonder  
>will the spotlight shine on me?<br>I can't let the pulls us under  
>I'll miss the <em>_opportunity__  
>don't look down or look back<em>

Malik_- it's not that far to go_

Yugi_- Cause if we never try then  
><em>

Malik_-we will never really know  
><em>

All_-someday it will come together  
>someday we will work it out<br>i know we can turn it up all the way  
>(cause this is our someday)<br>someday is what we make it  
>someday is like here and now<br>Why wait? (why wait?) Why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday<em>

Ryou_- Oh no, I don't have all the answer, _

_If there's one thing I know for sure_

_One is good, but four is better_

Joey_- It took some time to get here_

_But it's better late than never_

_Someday it will come together_

Yugi_- Someday we will work it out_

Malik_- I know_

All_- We can turn it up all the way_

_Someday it will come together  
>someday we will work it out<br>i know we can turn it up all the way  
>(cause this is our someday)<br>someday is what we make it  
>someday is like here and now<br>Why wait? (why wait?) Why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday<em>

The crowd went wild as they bowed and ran off the stage. "That was awesome!" Joey shouted as they started to change their clothes. "I know, I never thought we would play in Times Square" Yugi said with a smile. Ryou faced palmed and groaned, earning the attention of the rest of the band. "What is it Ryou?" Malik asked with a puzzled look on his face. Ryou looked at them and frowned, "My brother is coming to L.A. to see me, remember Akefia?" he said. The rest of the band groaned and shook their heads. "I can't stand him, he's so, so ugh" Yugi said with a shiver. Ryou nodded, "I know well at least he'll only be here for about a week, and he's bring his friends Yami and Marik with him. Maybe they'll keep his antics at bay" they all laughed at the memories that popped into their head at the mention of Akefia's antics. "C'mon Boys, we need to get you four back to L.A. you have school tomorrow" their manager, Seto said as he put his hands on Ryou and Yugi's shoulders. "Alright" the four said in unison.

"Akefia, why the hell are we here, when your brother and his friends haven't even left New York yet?" Marik questioned his friend. Akefia smirked and slung his bag over his shoulder, "is there a problem with me wanting to surprise my little brother?" he said. The other two shrugged and heaved their bags on their shoulders. "C'mon I made sure we got the room across from my brother's" Akeia said as they entered the Palm Woods. Yami and Marik just groaned at their friend.

Okay guys, this is just an experiment you could say. I just want to know how you like it, and if you do I'll continue it but if you don't I'll just stop writing it. But no harsh comments! Well anyway Review!


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Wow, I didn't think this would last. But it did yay!

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p>As the limo pulled up to the Palm Woods many screaming fans came running out waving their hands. Ryou stepped out first and waved, "Hey everybody, your favorite Ryou is back!" he said with a smile and a pose. Yugi was next and he pushed Ryou out of the way with chuckle, "Move you big knuckle head your brother might already be here" Joey and Malik's eyes widened and they all four ran into the motel and got in the elevator.<p>

Ryou was pacing as they went up. "What if he trashed our room? Or what if he messed my guitar up? I'm going to kill him!" The doors opened up and ryou was the first out running down the hall. Yugi looked at Joey and raised an eyebrow, "Sometimes I wonder if they are even related" he said with a laugh. "I know, they are like the moon and the sun, two different things" Joey said with another laugh.

When they finally reached their room, they found that sure enough Ryou's brother was already there, and waiting for them in their room. "Ah, there's my brothers best friends" Akefia said when they walked into the room. Joey rolled his eyes and walked over to the coach and sat down beside Ryou. "So Ake' why did you just decide to come visit us out of the blue?" Ryou questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Akefia looked at Yami and Marik before he started laughing which the other two joined into. "Ryou, our parents are moving to Florida and guess what, I'm moving here to live with you" Ryou's face turned expressionless. "Your What!" All four of them shouted while Akefia just smirked and leaned up against the kitchen counter. "I said I'm coming to live here with you, and I brought my friends, Marik and Yami with me" Ryou rolled his eyes and walked up to his brother. "And what if I said I didn't want you here?"

Akefia pushed his brother backwards slightly and towered over him with a smirk on his face. "Well that wouldn't matter because you have no say in this. Besides I thought you wanted my support when you're onstage. It really hurts me to know you dislike me so much little brother" He said putting his hand over his heart with a fake sad expression on his face. Ryou rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"That reminds me we got to get to the studio, rehearsal for our concert tonight" He said taking out his sunglasses and placing them over his brown eyes. The rest of them nodded and followed Ryou out. "Can we come?" Akefia yelled after them, and when he didn't get an answer he just followed anyway.

* * *

><p>"Yugi!" A girl yelled out as they passed, while another one ran up and hugged him. "Oh my gosh look it's Malik, he's sooo hot!" another girl said with a giggle. "Hey Joey, will you go out with me?" one asked with a hopeful face. "Sorry ladies but the Joe-man is taken" he replied flipping his collar up. "Ryou!" another girl yelled.<p>

"Oh my god it's Big Time Rush!" they all turned around to see a group of fan girl running at them. "Time to run!" Yugi yelled before the group took off running for their lives.

"Do you guys do this on a daily bases?" Yami yelled as he ran to keep up with his friends and the others. "Yep, maybe that's why we stay so good looking!" Joey yelled back as they turned the corner.

The others stopped to and watched as the group of girls ran past, still screaming. "Oh wow, I didn't know my little brother was so popular" Akefia said in a playful tone. Ryou rolled his eyes and walked off. "Now I realize that everything he said was true" Joey said before he and the other band members ran to catch up with their friend.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Hey this site is glitches right now and it's so aggravating! Sorry it took so long.

* * *

><p>Ryou took his sunglasses off and folded them before he laid them on a side table and turned to his brother. "Okay Akefia, Yami, and Marik you sit there, and don't move until we're done!" He said pointing to the red couch that was situated in the corner. Akefia just rolled his eyes and nodded before he plopped down on the couch with a frustrated sigh. "How do you expect me to sit still for almost two hours?" He asked waving his arms in the air for extra emphasis.<p>

"Well I don't know, I guess you'll have to figure it out" a voice from behind them said. The four younger boys turned around and smiled. "Hey Seto!" they chorused at the same time before they walked over to him.

Seto stood there in tight black leather pants, a white t-shirt and a black vest. "Okay who are your look-a-likes?" he said while raising an eyebrow. "This is Akefia, my big brother and those are his friends Yami and Marik" Ryou explained. Seto nodded and put his glasses back on and turned around. "Come on boys it's time to get rehearsing we have to leave for the concert in an hour. The four boys nodded before they followed their manager out of the room.

* * *

><p>Akefia waited until they were out of earshot before he turned to Yami with a smile. "Want to have a look around?" he asked with a devilish smirk on his face. His two friends nodded before the stood up and ran out of the room while laughing.<p>

* * *

><p>Akefia, Yami, and Marik smirked when they found the rehearsing room. "Should we go in?" Yami asked, Marik and Akefia nodded simultaneously before Akefia busted through the door.<p>

"Hey be quiet so they won't hear us" Akefia said as he slid into one of the chair lined up in the back of the room. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi dance, he wouldn't admit it but he thought the young singer was cute. He wouldn't mind going out with him. The smile turned into a smirk as he thought over what else he wanted to do to the young cute singer.

**On the stage**

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik danced while Joey went up to the front of the stage to sing.

Yugi's eyes widened at who was sitting in the back of the room. He looked over at Ryou and found that he saw the same thing. "What are they doing?" Ryou whispered to Yugi as they continued dancing.

Yugi felt his heart flutter with nervousness as they switched positions. He walked up to the front of the stage while Joey took his spot. 'What if I mess up? I can't mess up in front of Yami' Yugi shook the thoughts out of his head started singing his part.

Yami's crimson orbs watched his every move which only made Yugi all the more nervous. 'Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!' He thought as he lost his footing and fell face first of the stage and onto the marble floor. "YUGI!" Ryou, Joey, Malik, and Seto shouted as he fell.

Yugi groaned at the dizziness in his head as he pulled himself up on his knees. "Yugi? Are you okay?" His friends asked, almost cautiously. "I'm going to go hulk on you guys, you don't have to stand that far away" He said with a slight laugh before he grabbed his head and groaned again.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Ryou asked as Yugi stood up but had to immediately grab the stage since a wave of dizziness came over him. "Yea, yea I'm fine. I….think…." his voice trailed off as he grabbed a hold of Joey's shoulder.

"I think he's just dizzy, but we can't take a chance with the concert." Seto said as he took his phone out and dialed some numbers before he walked away. Yugi looked at his friends with an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry guys, but you can still go to the meet and greet. Please go. For me?" He said with a smile while he leaned on Malik for support.

"But Yug' it won't be the same wit out ya" Joey said in his normal Brooklyn accent. Yugi nodded and smiled. "I know but do it for the fans, and your sister is coming Joey" Joey smiled and nodded. "Okay Yug we'll go. Just don't hurt yourself in our room while we're gone"

"Hey Yugi ya okay?" Akefia asked as he ran down the aisles and came up behind Ryou. "Yea dude we saw you take a face plant into the floor" Marik said with a very big smirk. Yami stayed quiet like he usually does.

"Akefia what are you doing here?" Ryou asked crossing his arms. Akefia smiled and hopped up on the stage to sit down on it. "We've been here since you started. Oh and Ry-Ry can we go with ya to your fan meet and greet? Please!" Akefia pleaded while using his puppy dog eyes.

Ryou looked at his friends, Malik, Yami and then Seto before he sighed and nodded his head. "Whatever, but you don't cause any trouble!" Akefia smiled and jumped down to wrap his arms around Yami and Malik's neck. "Hear that guys? We're going to be seen" Akefia mused with a proud smile.

Yami thought about it for a second before he shook his head and took Akefia's arm off of his neck. "You guys go ahead, I don't want to go." He smiled slightly before he waved and walked away.

"What's with him?" Marik asked as he watched his friend walk away. The rest of the group just shrugged and started talking about the meet and greet, not realizing that Yugi walked away trying to catch up with Yami.

* * *

><p>"Yami! Hey wait up!" Yugi shouted as he ran as best he could trying to catch up with the older teen. Yami turned around and raised an eyebrow at Yugi who smiled and slowed to a walk until he reached him.<p>

"If you don't mind me asking Yugi, why are you here?" Yami asked with a sad look on his face. Yugi shrugged and pulled Yami down beside him on one of the couches in the lounge area. "I don't know you just act like your upset about something. So I'm here if you want to talk" He said with a smile. Yami returned his smile and leaned back against the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>After the meet and greet<strong>

"Joey! Have you seen Yugi?" Ryou asked as they walked into the studio to meet up with Seto for details for their next tour. "Or Yami? We haven't see Yami. He wasn't in our room" Marik added. The group all shook their heads and pushed the door to the lounge area open and as if on cue all of them gasped.

Yami was leaned back against the red couch with one arm wrapped around Yugi and the other one in his own lap. While Yugi had both arms wrapped around Yami's waist with his head resting on his chest. From the looks of it they were both asleep.

-Line-

Hope you liked it! And please excuse the errors it was late when I wrote this.

pe you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

I do not own Yugioh or Big Time Rush!

* * *

><p>"AHHHHH!"<p>

"AHHHH!"

Two teenage boys fall off the couch, the taller one lands on top of the shorter one.

"Get off of me Yami!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who woke up screaming!"

"It was only because you had your arm wrapped around me!"

Yami stood up and stretched before he extended his hand for Yugi to take. Who after a moment of hesitation reached up and took a hold of.

"I guess we fell asleep after we talked last night" Yami said with a smile. Yugi nodded in agreement and smiled.

"I had a nice time talking to you."

Yami smiled and put and arm around Yugi's shoulders. "I had a nice time talking to you too Yugi"

Yugi nodded and they both walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Joey! How dare you eat the last doughnut!" Ryou yelled after throwing the empty doughnut box in the trashcan.<p>

"Hey I didn't eat it!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and pointed to the jelly obviously on his face. "Okay so that must not be jelly on your face then"

Joey stuck out his tough and licked it off with a smile as he shook his head. "No it's not, its….ahh….toothpaste! It's toothpaste that's what it is!"

"Red toothpaste Joey? Seriously man?" Malik asked in a sarcastic tone as he walked past them to the refrigerator.

Joey crossed his arms and turned around mumbling under his breath. Malik and Ryou just laughed at the way Joey looked when he was mad.

"See you later Yugi!"

"Okay Yami!"

The three boys spun around and stared at Yugi as the shorter one of the group walked in and threw his stiff down on the couch before flopping down on it.

It took a few minutes for Yugi to realize he was being stared at. "What? Why are you guys staring at me?"

Ryou, Joey, and Malik just shook their heads and crowded around Yugi, glaring down at him with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Mind telling us why you didn't come home last night?"

"Yeah, what we're you doing with Yami?

"Have you guys just been sleeping all day?"

Yugi shook his head and stared at his friends before he burst out laughing. "You….you guys….look stupid….when…..when….you act…..mad!"

The other three boys looked between each other before they started laughing too.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell were you?"<p>

"Yeah, Why didn't you come home last night?"

Yami shrugged and leaned up against the counter top. Bakura and Marik stared at him with raised eyebrows. A big smile spread across Yami's face as he thought about his time with Yugi.

"Yo Yami!"

"You're spaced out dude"

Yami looked up to see two hands being waved in his face. He followed them with his eyes for a minute before he slapped them away with a growl. "What do you want?"

"We want to know why you didn't come home last night, and why you and Yugi were asleep on the couch together when we came back from the meet and greet last night" Akefia said crossing his arms.

"Just calm down gosh. Me and Yugi talked last night until we fell asleep. That's all that happened I swear" Yami smirked before he took off running and ran into his separate room.

"YAMI! OPEN THIS DOOR!" Marik and Akefia beat on the door for fifteen minutes before they cursed at a laughing Yami and walked away.

* * *

><p>Chapter four shall be done! Review please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p><em><span>Four weeks later<span>_

"Yugi! Get your lazy butt up out of the bed! You boyfriend is here to see you!" Joey yelled as he opened the door to reveal Yami standing there.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not his boyfriend!"

Joey snickered at the statements and walked back into the kitchen area. Yugi came out of his room dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt and sneakers. Joey, Ryou, and Malik looked at their friend wide eyed. It's not usually that they see Yugi without leather on.

Yami didn't seem to take notice of it as he took Yugi's hand and lead him out of the room.

Ryou slammed the refrigerator door closed and spun around. "When will they realize how much they like each other?" He asked his two best friends with an annoyed look on his face.

"I don't know but we could go talk to Akefia and Marik" Joey suggested standing up from his place on the couch and tossing his magazine onto the table.

"Let's go!" Ryou and Malik exclaimed at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Okay bye Yams! See ya later!" Marik yelled to his friend who left to go see Yugi.<p>

"Where did he go?" Akefia asked exiting the bathroom with his hair wet and messy.

"He went to go see 'not his boyfriend' Yugi" Marik replied putting quotation marks around 'not his boyfriend.'

Akefia shook his head and plopped down beside his friend on the couch and smirked. "You do realize they care about each other, like a lot!" Marik nodded in understanding so Akefia went on. "Maybe if the dwebbs get Yugi to admit it, then we can get Yami to admit it. Then they'll have enough courage to admit it to each other."

"Yeah! Let's go talk to them right now"

* * *

><p>"Do you have any idea how much Yugi likes Yami?"<p>

"Do you have any idea how much Yami likes Yugi?"

"Wait what?"

The group of teens crossed their arms and stared at each other.

"You guys go first" Akefia said with a smirk.

Ryou rolled his eyes but went ahead and told his brother. "Look, Yugi really likes Yami but he won't admit it! So if Yami admits it first then Yugi can admit it to him!"

Joey and Malik nodded in agreement at Ryou's statement.

"We know that, and Yami feels the same way but he's too scared to admit it. All I hear about is Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. Yugi!"

Ryou shook his head and leaned up against the wall with a groan. "Well if the two of them are too scared to admit it to each other then maybe if we got them to admit it to us first then we could like figure out a way to get them to admit it to each other"

Akefia smirked as an idea popped into his head. 'That's perfect!' "Okay guys listen up this is what we're going to do. Come in our room so I can tell ya"

* * *

><p>o.O What's Akefia's plan?<p>

Well find out next chapter right


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p>"He's coming!" Ryou exclaimed as he moved away from the peep hole on their door.<p>

"Okay! Everything's ready." Malik replied with a thumbs up and a smile.

Yugi took out his key but didn't have time to put it in the hole before the door swung open revealing a smiling Ryou. "Uh hey Ryou…"

"Yugi! You're home! Come in Malik and I prepared a little surprise for you!"

Ryou grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him into the apartment. "Like it?"

Yugi' mouth gapped open as he stared at the apartment. All the furniture was pushed to the side; a large table was set in the middle with four chairs around it. There were four plates on the table, a candle in the middle and Joey was sitting beside Marik with a big smile on his face.

"Ummm guys? What's going on?" Yugi didn't get an answer. Instead he was whisked away and sat down in one of the chairs.

Ryou put steaks on their plates and put sodas in front of them before he sat down beside Yugi.

"Guys why are you doing this?" Yugi asked, looking between his three friends.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey smiled and started eating ignoring Yugi's question entirely.

"Hey Yuge, what's up with ya and Yami?" Joey asked half way through the meal.

Yugi looked up at Joey with a questioning look on his face before he shrugged. "I don't know, at first I thought it was just a friend relationship but I realized today that I really do care about him"

Ryou and Malik looked up from their plates at smiled. "Do you love him Yugi?"

Yugi looked over at Malik for a moment before he nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do love him. I do love Yami"

Joey, Malik, and Ryou looked at each other and smirked silently saying 'Yea we did it! He admitted it!'

* * *

><p>"Yami, shoot that damn ball before Akefia steals it!" Marik yelled at Yami who was at this moment holding their basketball and staring off into space.<p>

Akefia took the ball from Yami and shot it anyway.

"Yami, stop day dreaming and pay attention!" Marik growled as he walked over to stand beside Yami.

Akefia joined them and just stood there dribbling the ball with a smirk on his face. "What are you thinking about Yams?"

Yami shrugged and leaned up against the tree behind him. "Okay I'll admit it guys. I was day dreaming about Yugi. Don't even say a word!"

Marik put his hands up in defense and Akefia put the ball down, putting one foot on it and crossing his arms. "No but seriously dude. Do you care about the runt?"

"He's not a runt and yes I do care about him!" Yami replied sliding down and sitting on the grass. Marik sat down beside him and Akefia sat on the ball in front of the two.

"Yeah that's obvious, but do you love him? Like really love him? We promise not to laugh!" Akefia smiled at his friends doubting look. Marik nodded in agreement and looked at Yami.

"Well….I…..guess I do. Yeah I do love him." Yami nodded at his own statement, a smile gracing his features. "I love Yugi Motou"

Marik and Akefia exchanged smirks before they got up. "Okay dude now come shoot with us! And actually do some shooting this time!"

Yami smiled while getting up and ran over to his friends.

* * *

><p>Okay so. Chapter six is done! Check and mate! Haha oh well review please!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

I do not own Yugioh

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah, I guess I do love him, I do love Yami"<em>

_"I love Yugi Motou"_

"Okay guys we got the tapes, now when are we going to show em' to Yuge and Yams?" Joey asked as he looked at the other teens in the room.

"I'll go show Yami right now, just tell Yugi you need to talk to him to get him out of the room" Akefia said, picking up the tape with Yugi's voice on it and tossing the other one to Ryou. "Don't screw up!"

Ryou rolled his eyes at his brother and followed Akefia out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Yugi, Ryou needs to talk to ya!" Marik said grapping Yugi's arm and pushing him out of the room with a smile. "Gosh Marik, you don't have to rip my arm off!" Yugi exclaimed as he was pushed out of the room.<p>

"What was that for? Why did you-"

"Shut up dude. We have something to tell you….err….something Yugi needs to tell you…."Akefia shrugged and pressed play on the tape.

"_Hey Yuge, what's up with ya and Yami?" _

"_I don't know, at first I thought it was just a friend relationship but I realized today that I really do care about him" _

"_Do you love him Yugi?" _

"_Yeah, I guess I do love him. I do love Yami" _

Yami looked up at Akefia with wide eyes. "You guys planed this didn't you?"

Akefia and Marik nodded and smiled. "We taped you to! Yugi should be listening to it right about now!"

"I have to go talk to him!" Yami said before he stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Yugi we need to tell you something….no….show you something….oh well just listen to this!" Joey smiled and pressed 'play' on the tape.<p>

"_Yami, stop day dreaming and pay attention!" _

"_What are you thinking about Yams?" _

"_Okay I'll admit it guys. I was day dreaming about Yugi. Don't even say a word!"_

"_No but seriously dude. Do you care about the runt?" _

"_He's not a runt and yes I do care about him!" _

"_Yeah that's obvious, but do you love him? Like really love him? We promise not to laugh!" _

"_Well….I…..guess I do. Yeah I do love him, I love Yugi Motou_"

"You guys are evil! Did you plan this?" Yugi exclaimed once Ryou stopped the tape.

"Yup, we taped you and Akefia and Marik tapped Yami."

Yugi didn't say another word he stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?"<p>

"Wait what?"

Yami stood there with his arms crossed glaring down at Yugi, who was doing the same thing.

"I said why didn't you tell me you loved me Yami!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Yugi shrugged and just stared down at his feet. "No, but Yami I really do love you! It took me a while to realize it but I do love you!"

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi closer to him, tilting his head up. "And I love you Yugi"

Yugi was the one who smashed their lips together and Yami was the one to deepen the kiss with a groan.

"Awwwww"

The two pulled away and turned around to see their respective friends standing in their doorways smiling.

"Sorry we'll leave you alone"

"Yeah, what he said"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Review?<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

I do not own Yugioh or the song I used

* * *

><p><em><span>Six months later<span>_

"Aww guys I promise to come see you whenever I can!" Yugi exclaimed as his friends latched onto him.

"We know Yugi but it won't be the same without you here!" Ryou and Marik said at the same time, wiping away stray tears from their eyes.

"I know and trust me Marik and Akefia can't replace you." Yugi said looking up at Yami who smiled down at him.

"Trust us he'll be in good hands" Akefia said picking up bags and throwing them over his shoulders.

Ryou shook his head and gave Yugi one more quick hug. "You mean he'll be in good hands with Yami. I trust him with my best friend, unlike other people….*cough* Akefia *cough*"

"Guys, I'm only going back to Egypt with Yami because I love him, and besides I have to come back in like two months for our concert so don't worry!" Yugi said wrapping his arms around Yami's waist.

"Okay guys we need to get going if we're going to if we want to make it back by tomorrow" Marik said running up into the private jet.

Yugi waved Yami to go ahead without him and stood in front of his friends.

"Ryou. You were the first person who ever understood me when we were in school. And I thank you for that. Trust me I know you'll be with me even if I can't physically see you!" Yugi hugged Ryou before he moved to Malik.

"Malik. The first time I met you was because Ryou had gotten into some trouble and I ran into you trying to get there to help him. But we really became friends when you offered to help. Thank you Malik. I know you'll be with me wherever I go to say 'It ain't nuthin but a thing Yugi' " Yugi hugged Malik also before he moved over to Joey.

"Joey. You we're the first friend I ever had. You saved me from that bully and we instantly became friends. You were and still are like my big brother. Don't forget me Joey. I know I won't because if I get into a tough situation you'll be there to say 'Come on Yugi! You can do dis' which usually had beat him so we go eat behind it since you're always hungry." Yugi hugged Joey before he turned around and ran up to the plane, holding out his thumb as he entered it and the door slid closed. Ryou, Malik, and Joey didn't lower their thumbs until the plane had taken off and was well into the sky.

"Do you think he did the right thing?" Joey asked, still looking up at the sky where the plane used to be.

"I think he did, only because he did it out of love." Ryou replied.

"Yeah, but it's not like he's gone forever. We'll see him again in like a month." Malik said.

"Come on guys! We have to get back to the studio! You have an autograph signing!" Seto yelled from his spot leaning up against the limo.

The three boys turned around and walked back to the limo, humming one of their songs.

"_We'll be thinking about you worldwide,_

_Whoa, wherever the wind blows us, you'll be the one we're thinking about. _

_Paris, London, Tokyo there's just one thing I gotta do_

_Talk to you every night on the phone._

_We'll be thinking about ya Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide"_

They started dancing around singing the song, but they all stopped in their tracks when Yugi's part came up and he wasn't there to sing it.

"Let's face it. We're not Big Time Rush, without Yuge" Joey mumbled. The other two nodded and got into the limo.

_'We'll be thinking about ya worldwide'_

* * *

><p>Okay think this ended pretty well, other than the sad goodbye story. Anyway, I'll do and epilogue if you want it! Review please! And again I'm sorry I have to end it so soon, but I don't want you guys to have to wait two and a half months for an update<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

NINE

Hey ya! Here it is the long awaited epilogue!

Hope you like it

**Five years later**

Joey let out a groan as he rolled over. The sunlight streamed in through the window and the side of the bed where Seto usually laid was as usual empty.

He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his brown eyes. Glancing at the clock he smiled. Right on time to wake his baby girl up.

After Yugi had decided to go back to Egypt with Yami they had tried carrying on the band but it was too hard, since Yugi had to fly from Egypt all the way to where their concert was and it was just too much for him to do, especially since he had gotten pregnant about three years after he left. Then he really couldn't be up on stage like normal.

Standing up from the bed he walked out of his bedroom and down the hall. He turned the knob and walked quietly into the almost all pink bedroom. Walking up to the crib he smiled down at the baby laying there.

Sophie was lying on her stomach head turned to the side. Her short blonde hair stuck up on the top and her crystal blue eyes were concealed by her eyelids.

Joey leaned over the crib, running a hand over her back he brushed a piece of hair out of her hair. "Baby girl. It's time to wake up. Your daddy will be home in a few hours."

The baby let out a small whine as she opened her eyes, rolling over she looked up at her father. "Daddy" Smiling she raised her hands for him to pick her up, and that's exactly what he did.

* * *

><p>"Malik get your ass down here!" Ryou yelled holding an empty milk carton in his hand.<p>

Malik ran down the stairs, and seeing his husband's angry expression and the empty milk cartoon he slowly turned around and tried to walk back up the stairs.

"Don't even think about it." Ryou said taking a few steps forward and grabbing Malik's shirt collar. "How many times do I have to tell you about leaving empty cartoon in the refrigerator and in the cabinet?"

"Aww come on Ry-Ry. You know I'm lazy." Malik whined.

"Yes I know this, that's why I'm always the one to stay up with Rayne when she's up all night!"

Malik smiled, pulling Ryou into a hug. "But you love me for it right?"

Ryou nodded and buried his face in Malik's neck. "Yes I do."

After a few minutes Malik pulled away and looked at Ryou. "You do realize our plane leaves tonight and we haven't packed single thing?"

Ryou gasped, before both of them raced each other up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Akefia I only allowed you and Marik to live with me and Yugi if you abided by our rules." Yami said crossing his arms.<p>

"We didn't break any rules Yami!" Akefia whined, sitting up the bed.

"Oh really? Wasn't 'do not wake up Jaden while he's sleeping' a rule when he was born?"

Akeifa sighed. "Alright Yami, I promise never to do it again."

Yami smirked. "Damn straight now wake up Marik, breakfast is ready."

Yami walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Yugi was slaving over the stove. "Yugi, do you have to go through all this? It's just your friends." He said wrapping his arms around him from behind.

Yugi smiled. "I'm sorry Yami, but you know how hungry Joey gets. I'm almost done anyway."

Yami nodded kissing Yugi's head before he walked up the stairs to wake their son up.

**The next day**

Yugi picked Jaden up from out of his crib and hugged the small boy to his chest. "Hey there my baby…how did you sleep?"

Jaden blinked his amethyst eyes and smiled. "I take that as good" Yugi walked over to change him.

Downstairs Yami was busy yelling at Malik and Akeifa. "You do realize that if Yugi had seen this he would know that it was for him?"

"Relax dude, he didn't see it!" Malik said retreating behind his boyfriend who put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Yami groaned, slipping the choker into his pocket he leaned over the counter putting his head in his hands.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything." Yami jumped when he heard the sudden voice he looked up and saw Joey standing there with Seto and their daughter.

"Hey guys!" Yami said walking over to hug Joey and shake Seto's hand. He then turned to the baby in Joey arms and smiled. "Is this wittle Sophie?" Joey handed her to him and Yami gratefully took the baby.

Yugi gasped when he saw Joey standing there. He put Jaden down on his pallet before all but running over to grab his friend in a hug. "Joey I missed you so much!"

Joey smiled, wrapping his arms around Yugi. "I missed ya too Yuge."

Yugi them hugged Seto, who surprisingly hugged him back. "Hey Seto how have you been?"

"So so. My life is so boring without your antics." He said with a chuckle. Yugi smiled and laughed, before he turned to Yami.

"Hey share that baby with me!" He said taking Sophie from Yami who shrugged and picked up his own son.

In a few more hours Ryou and Malik showed up with their daughter and the process repeated itself.

The four friends were sitting in the living room with their husbands and kids. Akefia and Marik stood against the wall with Seto and Yami to let the four catch up on things.

"Don't you think it's a little cruel to keep them apart like this?" Yami looked up at Seto with a sigh.

"Yeah, but it won't be like that for long."

"What'd you mean?" Marik asked looking at his friend.

"What I mean is-" Yami started but didn't get to finish.

"YOU'RE MOVING BACK TO DOMINO!"

Ryou, Malik, and Joey jumped on Yugi attacking him with hugs.

Yami smiled. "That's what I mean, Sennen corp. is opening an office in Domino and we can move back now."

Seto nodded. "More competition?"

"Damn straight." The four of them all burst out laughing leaving Yuig, Malik, Ryou, and Joey staring at them very confused.

* * *

><p>I think some of you might have read this before but I redid it! Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
